Shreds Of Starlight
by star darling xo
Summary: I'm giving The Shuffle Challenge a whirl! Requests Accepted!


**Shreds of Starlight**

**Well everyone's doing it, so might as well! lol**

_The Shuffle Challenge_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the song and the artist,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Song: Release You**

**Artist: Megan and Liz**

Claire was so over it. The lies, the cheating. It was all over. She put up with him for the longest, accepting his bribes of gummy worms and mix CDs. His intoxicating Drakkar Noir would no longer affect her. They were supposed to be getting married, but so much for that. She's in her convertible with her best friend behind the wheel, throwing her hands up in the air, letting the breeze whip against her skin. They were taking the Florida house a thousand miles away, and changing the locks for good measure.

And finally she's free.

**Song: Somebody That I used To Know (Cover)**

**Artist: Mayday Parade Ft. Vic Fuentes**

Derrick walked with his head hanging low. The past few days had been hard on him. His girlfriend of nearly a year dumped him, and he hadn't been the same since. He was addicted to the pain that she caused him, the kind they had in their relationship. The slight relief from their breakup was ruined when she continued to ignore him. Even after they agreed, that empty lie that all ex's commit to each other. "Stay friends?"

Yeah, that's what she said. But she was always like that, playing with his head. Going out of her way to ignore him, to erase him completely like some dust on her shoulder.

That's all he ever was to her.

**Song: A Place In This World**

**Artist: Taylor Swift **

Kristen is just trying to stand on solid ground. She's trying to stick out in a crowd of blurred faces that are like photographs of lost memories. No one knows how she feels; being known as just "one of _them_". Them, being the lower class. The normal people who can't buy their way through life, but have to earn what they have. Martha's pressure to be a soccer star only keeps growing and she's ready to snap. To snap into two little, broken branches of _her_ dreams and her _parents'_ dreams. Why was it always so difficult to please everyone.

And Kristen can't know everything, and she doesn't know what will happen tomorrow. It's all a mystery. But yet, her parents expect her to be the next Albert Einstein.

There's only so much stress one girl can handle. It's like she's a rocket and she's bound to burst before liftoff.

**Song: Rocks At My Window**

**Artist: Bridgit Mendler **

Massie was flipped upside down on the couch, surfing through TV channels. Once she realized that the only interesting thing on was the Real Housewives, she flipped it off and turned to her phone, sitting on the glass coffee table. Swooping it up quickly, she immediately went to her inbox to text him, but left her thumb lingering above the send button hesitantly. Instead, she flipped back over and onto her feet, tossing her phone onto the couch.

Out the window, was the beautiful Block Residence landscape, rolling hills and towering trees sweeping across the land. She thought for a moment that Derrick was standing just below her. But she realized it was a mirage all too quickly. Sighing and beginning her daydream, Massie leaned slightly. They would have the best time, picnicking in the back of his truck and stargazing. But she was alone, just hoping for a daydream to come true.

Sadly, that's how her love-life always worked.

**Song: Firework**

**Artist: Katy Perry **

Dylan stared at the mirror in awe. Her friends did her makeup that night and she looked absolutely magnificent. Her red hair was up in a curly bun and she wore a flattering royal blue dress for the Tea she was attending. That night, all of her insecurities began to fade. Dissolving to nothing just like that. And for once, it was like nothing could stop her. Nothing at all.

Nothing.

And as if just to make her night better, the sky illuminated with fireworks streaking across the sky in a flawless array of colours and light. Crowds formed in the busy New York Streets and as one bright red one exploded, it's like she felt its euphoria. It's glow shined through her. She wasn't fat. She wasn't ugly. She wasn't depressed.

She was Dylan.

And she was happy.


End file.
